


I love you for psychological reasons

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, No Angst, Sassy Magnus Bane, Supportive Magnus Bane, Texting, Vague Clizzy, canon compliant up until the last few, season one only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: Magnus:  My love life is stale, let me live vicariously through youMagnus: If you truly care about me-Raphael: I don't need your help.Magnus: Magic?Raphael: Keep it away from me.Magnus:  Sigh.Raphael: What now?Magnus: Looks like you're forcing my handMagnus: I'm am due for a visit I supposeRaphael:  Fine.Magnus: Fine to the visit or telling the boy you're in love with him?Raphael: You're a horrible friend.





	I love you for psychological reasons

 

 

 

 **Clary:** _does he actually expect u to stay there forever??_

 **Clary:**   _he acted like he was mad before that_

 **Simon:**   _well yea i mean i did agree to it_

 **Simon:**   _thats just how his face looks, it's an angry face_

 **Simon:**   _he cant stay mad at me long, i've actually tested that theory_

 **Clary:**   _don't push him simon, he's dangerous_

 **Simon:**   _it's not like that_

 **Simon:** _he wouldnt hurt me_

 **Clary:**   _he kidnapped you_

 **Simon:**   _yes but that was before_

 **Clary:**   _before what?_

 **Simon:**   _before i moved in_

_he's actualy pretty nice_

**Simon:**   _i have my own room here and IT EVEN HAS A BED_

 **Clary:**   _i'm happy for you but that doesnt disprove anything_

 **Simon:**   _he makes sure i-_

 **Simon:**   _you know..._

 **Clary:**   _Feed?_

 **Simon:**   _i didnt wanna say it but yea_

 **Clary:**   _are u happy there? cause if not i'm sure we can find room for u here_

 **Simon:**   _it's not too bad tbh_

 **Clary:**   _is that a yes?_

 **Simon:**   _yes_

 **Clary:**   _are u allowed to visit me?_

 **Simon:**   _i have to do training but when i have free time Yes_

 **Simon:** _hows....jace_

 **Clary:** _well-_

* * *

 

 

 

 **Raphael:**   _You're late_

 **Simon:** _Y_ _ou're cute ;)_

 **Raphael:** _Did you mean to write that?_

 **Simon:** _Bite me_

 **Raphael:** _You want me to *bite* you?_

 **Simon:** _shit_

 **Simon:** _that was jace_

 **Simon:** _he stole my phone, i didnt send that_

 **Simon:**   _not answering that question -_

 **Simon:**   _i'm sure youre great at biting_

 **Simon:** _youve got really good teeth, nice sharp fangs_

_do u sharpen them or??_

**Raphael:** _Simon._

 **Simon:**   _not that ive been looking at them_

 **Simon:**   _i dont look at your mouth_

_or your teeth - fangs_

**Simon:** _also youre like...angry padme cute_

_not that i think youre cute or anything_

**Simon:** _He Does._

 **Simon:**   _i'm going to kill him_

 **Raphael:**   _No you're not._ _The sun will be up in less than two hours._

 **Simon:** _oh we're gonna pretend that didnt happen_

_thats cool i guess_

**Raphael:** _There's nothing cute about a burnt vampire. 2 hours to sunset. Home._

 **Simon:**   _you think im cute_

 **Raphael:**   _I have to go. I expect to see you soon._

 **Simon:**   _:) :) :) :)_

* * *

 

 **Clary:**   [photo attachment of her pulling a silly face]  _MISS YOU_

 **Simon:** _Why?_

 **Clary:** _...because you're my best friend?? sImon, are you okay?_

 **Clary:** _did raphael hurt you?_ _  
_

**Simon:** [photo attachment of a Raphael selfie, glaring] 

 **Clary:** _WHY DO YOU HAVE HIS PHONE_

 **Simon:** _Why do you care?_

 **Clary:** _if I have to come over there, you will regret it_

 **Simon:** _Mm no._

 **Clary:** _that's it_

 **Simon:** _What are you going to do about it? Chain him to you?_

 **Clary:** _if that's what it takes_

 **Simon:**   _Pretty sure he's not into that._

 **Clary:** _lol like you would know_  

 **Simon:** _You'd be surprised. By the way, h_ _e's fine._

 **Clary:** _NO, just, NO. also_ _why should I believe you???_

 **Simon:**  [photo attachment of Simon passed out on the sofa behind him]

 **Clary:** _that proves nothing. He could be dead for all I know_

 **Simon:** _He is dead._

 **Clary:** _you know exactly what I mean, vampire_

 **Simon:** _leave him alone_

 **Clary:**   _excuse me???_

 **Simon:**   _clary. just stop. cant even take a nap w/o you 2 trying to kill each other_

 **Clary:** _I didn't appreciate his attitude, simon_

 **Simon:** _he hasnt slept much, it makes him grumpy_

_u should see him when hes woke up too early_

**Clary:** _I'd rather not_

 **Simon:**   _anyway_

 **Simon:** _so that was Awkward..._

 **Simon:**   _what did u need?_

 **Clary:**   _nothing_

 **Clary:** _izzy needs me, I'll talk to you later_

* * *

 

 **Magnus:** _Soo...how's your new roommate?_

 **Raphael:**   _He's not my roommate. He's my fledgling._

 **Magnus:**   _Mm. Is that what we're calling him now?_

 **Raphael:**   _Simon Lewis is under my protection. He's a fledgling. He needs me._

 **Magnus:**   _Is that why you insisted he...what were the words? 'Stick around'?_

 **Raphael:** _I don't know why I share anything with you._

 **Magnus:**   _Darling, I'm just picking. Are you still training him?_

 **Raphael:**   _Now that he's here everyday, yes._

 **Magnus:** _That's interesting_

 **Raphael:** _What? Why is that interesting?_

 **Magnus:**   _When was the last time you trained a fledgling?_

 **Raphael:**   _I never have because Camille-_

 **Magnus:**   _Let's not go blaming everyone else, cookie. You like him_

 **Raphael:** _I tolerate him. He stomps and hums, it's annoying._

 **Magnus:** _And yet you're the one who insisted he stay_

 **Raphael:** _To protect him, Magnus._

 **Magnus:** _And there it is_

 **Raphael:** _There what is?_

 **Magnus:** _Who was the last person you willingly protected prior to him?_

 **Raphael:**   _What's your point?_

 **Magnus:** _;)_

 **Raphael:**   _Stop that._

 **Magnus:** _I will not_

 **Raphael:**   _Training at the moment. He just ran into a Wall_

 **Raphael:** _I HAVE To GO_

 **Magnus:**   _Precious ❤_

* * *

 

 

 **Simon:** _can we get a cat_

 **Raphael:**   _A cat._

 **Simon:**   _yea bc theyre kinda like vampires_

 **Raphael:**   _I hate to ask but...how?_

 **Simon:**   _fangs, they bite if u touch them too much-_

 **Raphael:** _Who bit you? Give me a name._

 **Simon:**   _no I was just saying. it was an example_

 **Raphael:**   _Why would you want a cat?_

 **Simon:** _i cant exactly hold a vampire in my lap and pet it_

 **Simon:**   _cats and vampires have the same perks but only 1 will kill me_

 **Raphael:**   _Do not touch the others._

 **Simon:**   _does that include u?_

 **Simon:**   _y'know bc i touch u during training so youre like a cat_

 **Simon:**   _can u not kick me tho? i know we heal fast but it's really Not helpful_

 **Raphael:**   _I warned you training wouldn't be easy._

 **Simon:**   _you conveniently left out the 'sometimes i might kick u' part_

 **Raphael:**   _An attacker isn't going to listen if you ask them politely not to kick._

 **Raphael:**   _You need to be able to defend yourself._

 **Simon:**   _so can we get a cat?_

 **Raphael:**   _No. Why are you texting me? I assumed you'd be preoccupied with the wolves._

 **Simon:**   _we were talking about cats and i thought of vamps and from there to You_

 **Raphael:**   _Dogs, cats, vampires._ _Sound logic._

 **Simon:**   _hey i gotta go, luke needs me but ill be home around 4pm_

 **Raphael:**   _That's not funny._

 **Simon:**   _yea it is_

 **Simon:**   _ill be home in a few hrs, think about the cat thing_

 **Simon:**   _we could name it dracula_

 **Raphael:**   _I have important business to attend to, Simon._

 **Raphael:**   _Speaking of which, I need you to call Maurice and set up a meeting._

 **Simon:**   _ok_

 **Simon:**   _:(_

 **Raphael:**   _Dracula is overrated and unrealistic._

 **Simon:**   _we're gonna watch it when i get back_

 **Raphael:** _No._

 **Simon:**   _yea we are - i do have to go now tho_

 **Raphael:**   _Goodbye._

 **Simon:**   _dont even act like u dont miss me, youre msg'ing me instead of doing ur Important Business_

 **Raphael:**   _Oh please._

 **Simon:**   _just admit it_

 **Raphael:**   _Don't make me message the wolf to take your phone._

 **Simon:**   _miss u too :)_

* * *

 

 

 **Raphael:** _How is your love life going?_

 **Raphael:**   _Any progress with the Lightwood boy?_

 **Magnus:**   _Just peachy_

 **Magnus:**   _How's yours?_

 **Raphael:** _I don't have one._

 **Magnus:** _You forget how well I know you_

 **Raphael:** _He forced me to watch a terrible movie._

 **Magnus:**   _Oh really?_

 **Magnus:**   _Go on_

 **Raphael:**   _Dracula. I don't know why he insists on watching vampire movies._

 **Raphael:**   _They're insulting. He insists they're educational so I referred him to a book._

 **Magnus:**   _Good luck with that_

 **Magnus:**   _Did you finish the...movie...with him?_

 **Raphael:**   _He fell asleep._

 **Raphael:**   _I insisted we wait until sunrise as I knew this would happen._

 **Magnus:**   _That's sweet :)_

 **Raphael:**   _It's logical. If he falls asleep at night, his sleep cycle will be messed up thereby messing mine up._

 **Magnus:**   _Oh?_

 **Raphael:**   _I sleep during the day. I can't have him roaming the halls and waking everyone._

 **Magnus:**   _So. Have you told him?_

 **Raphael:**   _Elaborate._

 **Magnus:** _My love life is stale, let me live vicariously through you_

 **Magnus:**   _If you truly care about me-_

 **Raphael:**   _I don't need your help._

 **Magnus:**   _Magic?_

 **Raphael:**   _Keep it away from me._

 **Magnus:** _Sigh._

 **Raphael:**   _What now?_

 **Magnus:**   _It looks like you're forcing my hand_

 **Magnus:**   _I'm am due for a visit I suppose _

 **Raphael:** _Fine._

 **Magnus:**   _Fine to the visit or telling the boy you're in love with him?_

 **Raphael:**   _You're a horrible friend._

 **Magnus:**   _You can thank me later_

* * *

 

 

  **Simon:** _hey can u come here_

 **Raphael:**   _It's 2 in the afternoon_

 **Raphael:**   _Why aren't you sleeping?_

 **Simon:**   _i was_

 **Raphael:**   _And?_

 **Simon:**   _i saw camille_

 **Raphael:**   _Nightmare?_

 **Simon:** _i thought they were getting better_

 **Simon:**   _it's been weeks but this one was pretty bad_

 **Raphael:**   _What do you need?_

 **Raphael:** _To help you, I mean_

 **Simon:**   _that's kinda why i texted u_

 **Simon:**   _since u were there for the 1st one like forever ago_

 **Simon:**   _and i guess it helped_

 **Raphael:**   _On my way_

 **Simon:**  ❤ ❤ ❤ 

* * *

 

 

 

 **Clary:** _i can't reach simon_

 **Clary:**   _is his phone off?_

 **Raphael:**   _He's sleeping._

 **Clary:** _but it's midnight_

 **Raphael:**   _And?_

 **Clary:**   _God youre so difficult_

 **Clary:** _just_

 **Clary:** _is he okay?_

 **Clary:**   _he sent me a jumbled up msg but i forgot my phone_

 **Clary:**   _he said: 'cAnt sleep so raphael is Warm'_

_it's really cryptic_

**Raphael:** _He slept in my bed last night._

 **Clary:** _HE WHAT_

 **Raphael:**   _In fact, he's still there._

 **Clary:**   _he would never sleep w/u_

 **Raphael:**   _Why not?_

 **Clary:**   _first off he's had a crush on me since like 4th grade_

 **Clary:**   _second off Yes he likes boys but youre not his type_

 **Raphael:** _And what is his type?_

 **Clary:**   _hint: they have a pulse_

 **Raphael:** _Simon doesn't have a pulse either or did you forget?_

 **Raphael:**   _Also he hasn't mentioned you in days._

 **Clary:** _you disgust me_

 **Raphael:** _I'll have him message you when he gets up._

* * *

 

 

 

 **Magnus:**   _It's good to have confirmation though I could've told you eons ago that_

_the boy wasn't straight_

**Raphael:**   _I don't know what to do with this information._

 **Magnus:** _You watch movies with him, he goes to you when he's scared, he chose to stay at DuMort twice_

 **Magnus:**   _He shadows you everyday under the guise of being an advisor_

 **Raphael:** _He does help._

 **Magnus:**   _Don't interrupt me, I'm on a roll here_

 **Raphael:** _Far be it for me to interrupt your matchmaking._

 **Magnus:** _As I was saying_

 **Magnus:**   _He lets you take care of him, he touches you as much as I touch Alexander, he stares a lot_

 **Magnus:**   _I find it hard to believe too but he likes you_

 **Raphael:**   _You're hilarious._

 **Magnus:**   _Trust me on this. I've been around for centuries, darling. I can recognize love_

 **Raphael:**   _He loves her._

 **Magnus:** _Yes and my Alexander loves Jace in a strange brotherly incest way but I'm the one he's interested in_

 **Raphael:** _You can't love two people at the same time, Magnus. That's not how it works._

 **Magnus:** _Oh sweetheart. I forget how young you are. Of course you can._

 **Magnus:** _He chose you. Besides, Clarissa has her eye on someone a little more spicy_

 **Raphael:** _That's quite a stretch. Wayland isn't spicy._

 **Magnus:** _Isabelle Lightwood_

 **Raphael:** _Seriously?_

 **Magnus:** _Yes. See, Clarissa loves Jace *and* Isabelle but who do you think she chose?_

 **Raphael:** _Lightwood._

 **Magnus:**   _Very good. You're getting better at this ;) Now go tell him._

 **Raphael:**   _Hate you._

* * *

 

 

 

[TWO DAYS LATER]

 

 **Simon:** _you liiiiike me_

 **Simon:** _you looooove me_

 **Simon:** _you wanna Bite me_

 **Simon:**   _i wanna bite u_

 **Clary:** _simon it's 3am_

 **Clary:**   _are u drunk_

 **Simon:** _shit_

 **Simon:** _god_

 **Clary:** _you can write God but u cant say it??_

 **Simon:** _wrong person_

 **Simon:** _lets pretend this didnt happen_

 **Clary:** _or u could act like we're still best friends and tell me_

 **Simon:** _um_

 **Simon:**   _u know i love u, right_

 **Clary:** _i love you too simon,,_

 **Clary:** _but those msg's were clearly not meant for me_

 **Clary:**   _also_ _he bit u??_

 **Simon:**   _no_

 **Clary:** _but u wanna bite him?_

 **Simon:** _o god this So isnt happening_

 **Clary:** _u woke me up, now explain_

 **Simon:** _i think im in love w/him and idk how it happened_

 **Simon:** _he just smiled at me and that was it i guess _

 **Simon:** _also he lets me wear his clothes now so i guess it's kinda serious_

 **Simon:** _only he doesnt know it_

 **Simon:** _so there it is - im gonna go now_

 **Clary:** _SIMON_

 **Clary:** _are u happy_

 **Simon:** _yea :) I am_

 **Clary:** _then i'm happy for u and u should tell him_

 **Clary:** _going back to bed before izzy hogs all the covers_

 **Simon:** _why would she do that_

 **Simon:** _omg is she in your bed_

 **Simon:** _I KNEW IT_

 **Simon:** _CALLED IT_

 **Clary:** _yes now goodnight_

 **Simon:** _wait_

 **Clary:** _??_

 **Simon:**   _are u happy?_

 **Clary:** _i love her ❤_

 **Simon:** _tell her i said Congrats! i have to go find Him before i accidentally txt someone else_

 **Simon:** _like my mom - yikes_

 **Simon:** _g'night clary, love u_

 **Clary:**   _night, love u too ❤_

* * *

 

 

 

 **Simon:** _come to bed_

 **Raphael:** _Soon. Almost done._  

 **Simon:** [photo attachment of a pillow formation of Raphael] 

 **Raphael:** _Seriously?_

 **Simon:**  [photo attachment of a shirtless and pouty lipped Simon]

 **Raphael:** _Not gonna work._

 **Simon:** _raphaeeeel_

 **Simon:** [photo attachment of blood dripping down his neck]

 **Raphael:** _Baby, please._

 **Simon:** [photo attachment of Simon sucking blood from his finger]

 **Raphael:** _Why do you hate me?_

 **Simon:** _i love u_

 **Simon:** _and the bed is cold and lumpy_

 **Simon:** _and now it has blood on it_

 **Simon:** _oops...got it on your pillow_

 **Simon:** _your really expensive snooty pillow w/the feathers_

 **Simon:** _u know, the one u said youd kill me over if i stained it_

 **Raphael:** _For God's sake, Simon._

 **Raphael:** _I don't know why I love you, honestly._

 **Simon:** _i can show u ;)_

 **Raphael:** _You win._

 **Simon:** _wait, I do??_

 **Simon:** _rafe?_

 **Simon:** _is...is that u at the door? bc im not answering if it's stan, he makes fists when im around_

 **Raphael:** _Open the door, baby._

 **Simon:**  [eggplant emoji x 5] 

 **Raphael:** [knife emoji] 

* * *

 

 

 

 **Raphael:** _You really know how to make an entrance._

 **Magnus:**   _Sometimes one must take drastic measures, my darling boy_

 **Raphael:** _Speaking of which, how is Lightwood?_

 **Magnus:**   _I'm taking him to Jaipur for dinner tonight_

 **Raphael:** _Congratulations, you won him over_

 **Magnus:** _Thank you, though he wasn't amused at Simon's babbling_

 **Raphael:** _In my defense, I tried to steer him away._

 **Raphael:** _It really was nearly identical to the movie scene though._

 **Magnus:** _You_ _watched The Graduate?_

 **Raphael:** _You make it sound like I had a choice._

 **Magnus:** _Precious, both of you_

 **Raphael:** _Stop._

 **Magnus:** _You seem happier lately_

 **Raphael:** _Love._

 **Magnus:** _I hate to say I told you so. You know I do, but..._

 **Raphael:** _I know, I know. Spare me._

 **Magnus:** _You never told me how it happened. I want details!_

 **Raphael:** _I'd rather not._

 **Magnus:** _Raphael Santiago, you'll tell me right this instant_

 **Raphael:** _Yes, mother._

 **Magnus:**   _Such disrespect_

 **Raphael:** _Do you want to hear it or not?_

 **Magnus:**   _Go on_

 **Raphael:** _I'd planned on telling him everything but he beat me to it._

 **Magnus:** _This is exciting! :) Making a cocktail, keep talking_

 **Raphael:**   _It started with a text. He showed me a series of texts he'd accidentally sent to the shadowhunter-_

 **Magnus:** _Clarissa?_

 **Raphael:** _That's the one._

 **Raphael:** _Then he spent five minutes explaining - five minutes of my life I'll never get back. I listened, I let him finish._

_He said he was in love with me and it only just occurred to him then. The next thing I know he's in my arms, kissing me-_

**Magnus:**   _I'm so proud :')_

 **Raphael:** _which was short lived because he then bit me_  _and he liked it_

 **Magnus:** _I need another cocktail for this_

 **Raphael:** _Focus._

 **Raphael:**   _Simon knows what it means to bite another vampire. I've explained. I've dropped more than one hint that I'd be on board with it._

 **Magnus:**   _Unbuttoned collars? Open shirts?_

 **Raphael:**   _Calm down._

 **Raphael:**   _Yes._

 **Magnus:** _My fashion advice gets results ;)_

 **Raphael:**   _Anyway, he bit my neck. Shoulder moreso, he needs to work on his aim._

 **Magnus:** _That serious already? Mm might want to book your wedding venue in advance_

 **Raphael:** _Don't give him any ideas._

 **Raphael:** _It didn't completely end there, however. I didn't want him to stop and I-_

_(...)_

**Magnus:** _You what??  _ _Inquiring minds need to know!_

 **Raphael:** _I bit him back._

 **Magnus:**   _But consensual biting between a couple means you're-_

 **Raphael:** _Mates, yes. I'm officially stuck with him for eternity._

 **Magnus:** _And you're both okay with this?_

 **Raphael:** _More than okay on both ends. Congratulate us._

 **Magnus:** _THIS IS FANTASTIC NEWS! Remember when I told you, ages ago, that you'd find someone to love?_

 **Magnus:** _And you said it was impossible?_

 **Raphael:**   _I was 19 and newly turned._

 **Magnus:** _And look how long you've waited. My mascara is running, the Screen is blurry_

 **Raphael:** _You're a drama queen._

 **Raphael:** _Thank you for believing in me._

_(...)_

**Raphael:** _Magnus?_

 

 

 **Simon:**   _um why did magnus pop up in the library_

 **Simon:** _i was minding my own business and then BAM there he was_

 **Simon:** _he sorta looks like Frankenfurter from rocky horror right now but w/o the fishnets and corset_

 **Raphael:** _Baby._

 **Raphael:** What _are you babbling about?_

_(...)_

**Raphael:** _Magnus is here?_

 **Simon:** _that's literally what i just said_

 **Simon:**   _u should try reading up sometime_

 **Simon:**   _anyways ill wait w/him_

 **Simon:**   _rafe help_

 **Simon:**   _he keeps Hugging me_

 **Simon:** _he's going on abt love and fate and sthing catholic latinx jewish?? us??_

 **Simon:** _so u told him i guess :)_

 **Simon:**   _if u love me youll rescue me_

 **Simon:** _make him stop :)_

 

 

 **Magnus:** _I'm here and I'm queer and I need to HUG you_

 **Raphael:**   _On my way, Frankenfurter._

 **Magnus:**   _wHo?_

 **Raphael:** _Nevermind. I'm coming._

* * *

 

 **Simon:** [attached photo of shirtless Raphael kissing his cheek, Simon grinning]

**Simon:** _good morning_

**Simon:** _or night for u_

**Clary:** [photo attachment of Isabelle and Clary kissing in the main room at the Institute]

**Simon:** _ohmygosh did maryse scream???_

**Clary:**   _alec took that just now and yes but not too bad_

**Clary:** _she's calmed down some since alec and magnus_

**Clary:** _did u just wake up?_

**Simon:** _yea we did_

**Simon:** [photo attachment of himself with bedhead] 

**Clary:** _so!! adorable!!_

**Clary:**   _wait_

 **Simon:**   _whaT?_

 **Clary:**   _is that a bite mark on your neck??_

 **Simon:** [photo attachment of said mark, closeup] 

**Clary:** _you let him bite u? was it consensual??_

**Simon:**  [photo attachment of Raphael's head tilted to the side, revealing his neck]

**Simon:** _does that answer ur question_

**Clary:** _that means youre MATES_

**Clary:** _did he tell u??_

**Simon:**   _Yea_ _he did - long before now_

**Clary:** _o ok then, CONGRATS!!_

**Clary:** _i still dont like him tho_

**Simon:** _he says he feels the same way_

**Clary:** [photo attachment of Isabelle's arm outstretched toward her]  _busy, talk soon_

**Simon:** _same_

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the title is prob crap bc I couldn't come up with one that wasn't lame but yeah
> 
> also Frankenfurter is my misunderstood baby who just wanted to be loved (rocky horror picture show) and went about it in all the wrong ways 
> 
> (apologies if it's transphobic - I haven't researched into it and I don't mean to be)


End file.
